bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakoronus/My theories
Fire monsters Have you ever noticed that every significant keeper of the Ancient God (Amygdala) has holes and streaks in its head, as well as head's peculiar form (resembling a seed or an egg), and has fire in its arsenal? I think that the Demon from the cut content of the game was also supposed to guard Amygdala in the dungeons. The head of Amygdala also resembles the head of the Watchdog and the mask of the Keeper of the Ancient Gods, but she does not have fire attacks in the arsenal (the Laser does not count), and the head is not egg-shaped. Does Amygdala impact on her followers? Or is it their own "Raisin" that unite them? Amygdala Here is another question: which of the Amygdala is real? Those who hang on buildings in the real world are illusions, of course, but who is an illusion: Amygdala in the Nightmare Frontier or Amygdala in the Chalice Dungeons? The second is guarded by its followers, and the first is controlling a nightmare. BUT! Remember, that after the death of each Great one, the nightmare also dies (the inscription "The Nightmare Fallen"), and after the death of Amygdala in the Frontier, this inscription does not appear. But, according to the Yharnam Stone's description, we can tell, that the spirit of a strong character can live in the nightmare, while this character's body is somewhere else. So, the body of Amygdala is on the Cursed layer of the Chalice Dungeon (Where you have your health cut in half), because it's guarding the way to the Queen Yharnam, and Amygdala's spirit is in the Nightmare Frontier. So, why after killing Amygdala the sighn about the Nightmare's death does not appear? I think that that's because of the Frontier does not need the host, it just connects two nightmares, and Amygdala is there because it hasn't got anywhere to go or she (he) just doesn't want to create a nightmare Ebrietas The same question for Ebrietas. Which of them is real? Ebrietas is the daughter of Cosmos, according to some theories, the daughter of Kos herself (Kos=Kosm=Cosmos), so she's an Orphan. So who is the real one: the one in the Hunter's Nightmare, the one in reality or the one in the Chalice? The Chalice option disappears, since it is not necessary to kill Ebrietas to pass to Yharnam, it means that it has no relation to lore. Like the Celestial Emissary, Ebrietas exists in reality. After her death, nothing new happens, unlike the death of Rom. So, my guess is that the Orphan in the Hunter's Nightmare is Ebrietas' spirit. Why does Orphan look like a bald old man, and not like a slug with wings? Because the nightmare is the metaphor to the real world, where every sinner is paying for his sins. Ludwig became a monster that he was fighting with, Maria can't get up and help those for whom she cared, and Gehrman, who took Orphan's umbilical cord and let the Church to experiment on his body, is turned to the Orphan. His cry sound, as Vaati mentioned, and Gehrman's cry sound are the same sound file, the Orphan's weapon looks just like Gehrman's blade inside the placenta. So after we defeat corrupted Gehrman's spirit, his body can sleep quietly, just like Maria's body (the Doll) fells free after defeting her corrupted spirit. Rom Now about Rum. During the game we meet three Roms: in the Dungeon, in the Lake and in the form of a stone altar near Ebrietas. Which of them is real? Master Willem gave Rom, a student of Burgenvert, knowledge of a secret, Rom turned out to become a Kin (Not Great!) thanks to insight, and go to a small, but Ron's own, Nightmare - the Lake. After her death, we see the world as if we have 40+ insights, so her insight was transmitted to us along with the secret. Or is the insight the secret itself? Personally, my theory is: the medium which blood was taken for treatment is Great one, which was found in the Dungeon - this is the Great one, in the likeness of which turned Rom. It is he who lies in the form of a petrified altar under the Main Cathedral. They drank so much blood from him that he was withered and petrified, but his healing properties did not disappear. Thanks to them, we revive Annalise. Each Great one has its own unique ability, and that's the ability of that withered Great One - the curing blood. After this Great one died, they decided to replace him with another one, because of which Gehrman and Maria went to the Fishing Hamlet, took the child from Kos, they did not kill it, but decided to take its blood, like they did to the previous carrier of the Great Blood. But they did not take into account the fact that the parasites that infected the body of Kos infected Ebrietas, her daughter, too. Therefore, Ebrietas’ blood is brownish-red and sometimes even green, therefore, after people decided to do the treatment with the new blood, they became infected, so the Church began to look for a way to create a new Great One - Celestial Emissary. All the experiments of the Church were just to resume the supply of healing blood. Let's go back to Rom. Apparently, her form, the same as that of the shriveled Great one, refers to the fact that she still does not have that much individuality inherent to every Great One. Most likely, in the Dungeon there is a real Rom, and in a mini-nightmare - Rom's spirit. Blodletting beast In fact, in the original, the Bloodletting Beast is called "The Beast, with which blood everything started" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQjmnr45AP8, timecode is 8:55). This is the first person who tried on Ebrietas' blood. Notice how strongly his version with the head looks like an infected one from the Old Yharnam. The description of Lawrence's skull states that the Church began with the skull (Again, the video), and the Church as a research institution was created in order to find a replacement for the blood of the withered Great. Personally I think that the Bloodletting headless beast is the body of Lawrence. His head is kept in the Cathedral Ward, and notice how different it is from the head of the Cleric beast, which he turned into in the Hunter's Nightmare. Remember how the nightmare twists things. I think that in the Nightmare, Lawrence became a burning Cleric beast because: 1. He was the first BEAST at all 2. He was the founder of the CHURCH 3. Because of him and his experiments with Ebrietas' blood, the Old Yharnam was BURNED The beasts of the Old Yharnam are the first beasts. They are the most hairy, more renounced from human appearance than the rest. The Church did not know how to deal with monsters, so it simply burned down the Old Yarnam. Wet Nurse and Mergo A lot of people think that the Wet nurse is the Great one. In fact, the Great one is Mergo, lying in the cradle, because only after his death, as he stops crying, the nightmare dies. That is why we have to wait after the victory over the Wet nurse. Also, remember the dog-ravens and the raven-dogs from the Nightmare of Mensis? I believe that they were created by members of the School of Mensis, and the Wet nurse is their best creation, they have put everything together: ravens (Wings), clothes, so that for Mergo there is an illusion that someone is there, because the Nurse has no body, ringing and shiny jewelry to make Mergo happy and blades to protect him. Mergo is undoubtedly the son of Queen Yharnam, as she stands directly opposite the boss battle arena, and after the child’s death, she bows to us. Perhaps she did not want to marry with the Great one, because she pokes her belly during the fight with her. Handcuffs on her can also indicate a violent wedding. Speaking of Mergo. And where is his body? I think his body is the Yharnam Stone. We can clearly see the human outlines. I think that Mergo is an embryo that looks like this stone. In the real world, he is still in the womb, and in the nightmare world he has already grown to the state of a baby. And who is Mergo's father? I think that Amygdala is. It guards the way to the last Dungeon where the Queen is. Its copies are guarding the way to the Nightmare of Mensis, where Mergo happens to be, and its Spirit in Nightmare Frontier can see the other nightmare from the top of the building that it's standing on before the fight. Moon Presence The young great one, who controls the Hunter's Dream and feeds on the blood obtained by the hunters, which they spend on increasing the level and buying items in the bath. There is no evidence that my next theory is correct, but I will tell you about it. In fact, the withered Great One is Oedon. He became formless, because his blood was sucked up time after time, until his spirit left the body and created the Hunter's Dream, where he now collects all the blood that was taken from him to become a bodily creature, but in a different form. . And while his body is not fully restored, he, thanks to his omnipresence, can give birth to the Great one with worthy women who drank his blood. So was born the child of Arianna. But the Great one's body is beyond nightmares, and the spirit is inside. That is why, with blood, the Presence gathers its spirit, and its body is the healing blood that every human contains. Although, another theory worthy of existence is that the Moon Precense is Flora, for whom the Doll prays, and the Doll itself bears the name of the Presence of the Moon, since there is an inscription in the Lecture Hall. which states: "The unnamed presence of the moon, called upon by Lawrence and his associates. Pale blood" And the Doll splashes white blood when taking damage. Also, the doll does not have a name, it is nameless, it is just a doll. But this note also confirms the previous theory: Lawrence took all the blood from Oedon, and now he is trying to get it back through the moon cycles, calling himself the Presence of the Moon (Because he controls the moon cycles), but without having an actual name. At the beginning of the game, we find a note stating that in order to stop the invasion of monsters, you need to find pale blood. When we kill the Presence, we become the Great one ourselves, and now we control the cycles, ending the distribution of the monsters. What is the result? Doll - the Presence of the Moon, which sucks our blood (leveling the character) and transfers it to Oedon, who thereby wants to return his body and soul. The truth now is not clear who Flora is, is this some kind of deity of the world Bloodborne or is it still Oedon? Brain of Mensis If the Giant Brain is the Great one too, why doesn’t it have its own Nightmare? I think this is due to the fact that he became so old and weak that he was unable to resist the school of Mensis and Mergo, and simply gave them his Nightmare. After all, the Nightmare of Mensis rises above the rest of the nightmares, it is older than them all, the Hunter's Nightmare is at the bottom, it is the youngest. Only a few decades ago, Orphan was discovered, and only then she created this Nightmare. It is the youngest, the weakest, so he is below, under all. Amygdala has not lost its grip yet, but it has already matured, so it lives on the Nightmare Frontier, I do not think that the Nightmare created by the Great Baby can stand above the nightmare that another Great one has been controlling for several decades already. The Brain was previously controlling the Nightmare of Mensis, but then handed it over to Mergo. But where is the Hunter's Dream then? This is the question, that I'm thinking about right now. If the Moon Presence is really Oedon, then its Nightmare should be above all Nightmares, and if not, then under. Category:Blog posts